From Your Secret Santa
by she'sasiriusriot
Summary: The Next Generation play Dirty Santa, maybe some awkward moments, quite possible some romance, definitely some strange gifts...
1. Chapter 1

**This Fic is inspired by the Dirty Santa competition and the next chapter will be my entry C: So this is kind of just to show what's going on and yes i know it's kind of rubbish **

;

"I have an idea" Lucy Weasley announced proudly to the group sitting around her in the living room of the Burrow, consisting of most of her cousins and their various friends and dates. No one spoke, they just stared at her with one mind and one horrified expression.

The silence was broke by Dom's voice, only to Lucy's despair it wasn't a tone of support but one of mocking, "Wasn't getting chased through the forest by centaurs once, enough for you?" Beside her Ali laughed and Lucy did all she could to avoid looking at the two bitter faces. It was too much, she supposed, to expect them to like one of her ideas, she had caused too many scars.

From behind Dom, Victoire, standing near but not beside Teddy and Molly, called, "Don't listen to her, Luce, you know Dom can't play nice" James and Fred laughed at that and Lucy smiled reluctantly.

Ali nudged Dom playfully, "It's true, that."

For a second she didn't quite know what to do, which way to take their comments but then she laughed and nudged him back, "Shut up, jerk!"

From across the room Lysander's voice interrupted, tainted by the edge of bitterness seeing Dom flirt with Ali brought, "Let Lucy speak. No one asked for your opinion" James and Fred looked to Dom, waiting for the verbal tennis match that was about to happen. She disappointed them by simply grabbing Ali's arm and pulling him down onto the sofa without so much as a glance in Lysander's direction.

Lucy took the awkward silence as a cue to start speaking, "Well, there's this muggle game, it's called Dirty Santa-" James and Fred exchanged a look, "and we each pick a name out of a hat and then you have to buy that person a present and they have one week to guess who bought them the present. So on Christmas eve, we'll put all the presents under this tree." She gestured to the tree on her right. "And on New Year's Day we'll meet back here to see who guessed right!"

There was an awkward silence after Lucy stopped speaking and the red head's idea hung in the balance for a few moments before Molly smiled at her little sister, "I think it's a great idea, Luce!" Teddy was quick to nod his now purple head and agree. As soon as Teddy had committed to the project, James, Fred and by extension Roxie and Alice decided they liked the idea as well. By then it was almost certain that Lucy's idea would be a success, if James and Fred were onboard they would, bargain with, blackmail and beseech the rest to join them.

"So who's in?" Lucy asked, feeling a strange sort of anxiety as she waited for the others to vote on her latest brainchild.

Hands were raised and when the forest surrounding Lucy was completed, only Dom and Ali remained frozen with their hands noticeably not in the air.

"Ok, so Molly, Teddy, Victoire, James, Fred, Alice, Roxanne, Louis, Lysander, Lorcan, Amy, Lily and Hugo. Do you want to play, Dominique, Alistair?" Lucy's voice was cold as she turned to the two conspirators.

Dom exchanged a look with Ali and they seemed to speak with their eyes, Lucy had seem them do this so many times before, they all knew each other so well, words weren't always needed but this time it hurt to be closed off, to be on the outside. The messages in their eyes were coded in a new way she wasn't able to understand.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to understand these messages, she could tell they wouldn't be complimentary.

"Fine, we'll play."

"That's fine"

"Good"

"Good"

James, with some of the tack he usually lacked, interrupted the flow of ice daggers, "So who do I buy a present for?"

"I thought you didn't buy presents James?" Rose and Scorpius came into the room, both faces red and numb from the snowball fight they'd been having with Albus and Emily. Scorpius' blond hair still glimmered white in several places and Rose had a trail of snow down her sleeve, most likely from an on-target snowball. The whole room seemed to get a few degrees colder as James, Fred, Dom and Lysander turned their frosty glares on Scorpius.

"I do. I just never remember about you!" James again broke the tension that had been mounting by answering his cousin's question while carefully avoiding making eye contact with either her or Scorpius.

Rose made a face back at James, "The only person you ever remember to buy a Christmas present is Alice! I should know, you get me and Lily to help you pick it!" She then turned to Lucy, "Is this about the game you were telling me about earlier?"

Lucy smiled as she seen James mouth Rose's words again behind her back and nodded, "Yeah, it is. Where are Albus and Emily?"

Rose turned around confused, expecting the pair to be right behind her and grinned when she found that they weren't, "I guess they snuck off for some alone time"

"So do you guys want to play or not, Rose?"

"Sure, we'll all play!" Rose said and Scorpius rolled his eyes, he almost told her that he wasn't playing but he knew from experience that almost anything he said in the presence of James, Fred and Dominique would be twisted beyond recognition or fired back at him. Unless he could think of something really smart he would lose and he disliked losing more than he disliked Rose's family.

"Great, well I'll owl you all later with who you have to by a present for." With that Lucy left the room, unable to meet the frosty glares in front of her. As soon as Lucy left, Rose and Scorpius turned to exit through the door they had only just come through, mumbling something about needing to find Albus and Emily. Dom, Ali and Amy were the next to leave, quickly followed by the rest.

Molly and Ginny stood in the kitchen, next door, sighing. "Do you remember when they all used to be so close? Now they can't bear to be in the same room for more than five minutes!"

Ginny sighed as well, "It's what happens when they get older, I suppose. Maybe Lucy's idea will bring them together for Christmas, at least."

"We can only hope."


	2. Lysander : Dominique

Lysander : Dom

;

He knew somehow that this was Lucy's doing, her little plot to get him and Dom back together so she didn't have to feel guilty anymore. Right now, he wasn't sure who he wanted to strangle more right now, Dom or Lucy, though he figured if he ever did carry out the plan that was rapidly forming in his head, he could get both of them and maybe even Ali Jordan as well. Instead of carrying out this plan though, he was wondering around Hogsmede trying to decide what to get Dominique for Christmas.

He almost got her something Quidditch related, he knew that Dom would like almost anything that came from a Quidditch shop but just as he was about to hand over the money, he stopped. Why should he get her anything? What was Lucy thinking? That he would buy Dom the perfect present and she would give him a hug and everything wrong between them would be forgiven. She must be joking. He wasn't like that. Dom wasn't like that either.

So to the surprise of the cashier Lysander did not hand over his money but instead slammed Dom's would be present on to the counter as hard as he could and walked out the door, slamming it in his wake.

Needless to say, quite a few funny looks followed him

;

He placed his gift under the tree on Christmas eve while no one else was around, feeling quite proud of the oddly shaped handmade gift. It was more of a nicely wrapped, thinly veiled attack on Dom than a Christmas present; it was a reminder of all the days they spent as children at his house making amazing paper creations with his mum and Lorcan. He knew she remembered those days, he knew they were her week spot, memories of how innocent they used to be and of their friendship.

He knew it was wrong to betray all the things he had learnt when they trusted each other but he didn't care anymore.

A little shock would do her the world of good.

;

They all file into the same room the next morning, various disastrous combinations of clothing and fluffy slippers, moaning about the early wakeup call from Lily. Being Dom, the girl he was waiting for didn't come in with the fluffy pyjama ridden crowd but five minutes later, dressed in shorts and a tank top, Ali's hand in hers, just to show Lysander that she had someone else.

"Do you own a jumper or a pair of jeans, Weasley?" He wouldn't have been surprised if it had of been his own voice speaking out of turn again but this time it's Scorpius who's trying to get the best of Dom.

She just smirks at him, "Nothing you haven't seen before, Malfoy."

"Dom!" Victoire's voice hisses across the room at her youngest sister who just shrugs and reaches for his present.

He watches as she tears open the paper, making it look almost lazy and falters for only a split second as she recognizes the message hidden in the gift. She scowls at Lysander, "You put a lot of effort into your present, Scamander."

"How do you know it was me that sent you that?" He wants her to admit the little story behind the gift and he thinks he has her trapped into a corner.

She just smiles at him and he has a split second to remember that he could never completely corner Dom, "I'm the only Slytherin in this family, I was watching to see who left me my present!"

"Dom!" This time it's not just Victoire but most of the people in the room, except Dom and Lysander who were still engaged in a fierce staring competition and Scorpius who was wondering why he hadn't thought of that.

When she walks past Lysander later, she delivers the last line to sum up the plan gone wrong,

"_You can't win against me, Scamander."_

She keeps the lantern though, because whether she wants to admit it or not the little scene he was trying to make her see was stuck in her brain.


End file.
